


cold

by anattemptatwordbending



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, brothersss, irl fic but its still the characters not the people, sbi, wilbur is good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anattemptatwordbending/pseuds/anattemptatwordbending
Summary: Because why would he know? It was another one of those stupid triggers. Cold. Techno pressed his palms to his eyes. He was fine. He was perfectly fine. He had somewhere to sleep tonight. He wouldn’t go hungry. He would be warm soon. He was fine.Techno doesn't like the cold.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 357





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have had writers block, sigh. this is not my best but its something.. so theres that .. ?

The cold was like countless tiny silvery shards, making their way into Techno’s skin and leaving him shaking and foggy and _vulnerable._ Cold was sleepless shivering nights and dog bites and a dollar thrown his way that just earned him a sharp kick from the next person who took it from him. Cold was painful and terrifying and _alone._

It was Techno’s damn fault for forgetting the key. He didn’t know how he had, he always made sure he had it, double checked that he would always have a place to go. But now he and Wilbur were stuck out on the doorstep in the cold until Phil came home.

Cold didn’t seem to bother Wilbur. He was leaning against the ground scribbling at his homework while he listened to music. He had so much to do, he’d said. He probably had no idea Techno was struggling to breathe right behind him.

Because why _would_ he know? It was another one of those stupid triggers. _Cold._ Techno pressed his palms to his eyes. He was fine. He was perfectly fine. He had somewhere to sleep tonight. He wouldn’t go hungry. He would be warm soon. He was _fine._

He didn’t feel that way, though.

He almost laughed at how pathetic it was. A dumb, pink-haired kid sitting on his doorstep because he forgot the key, freaking out over it being a little cold.

Techno took a soft, shaky breath. He was fine. He was fine. _Why wasn’t he fine?_

A small part of him whispered that Wilbur would help. If he just told him, he would help. But he was busy. And Techno couldn’t-- what if Wilbur got angry and told him to leave? The logical part of him said that was nonsense, but the rest of him screamed that if it happened he’d be left outside alone. In the cold. And it wasn’t worth the risk.

Plus, his stupid words wouldn’t work. Of course they wouldn’t. Because Techno was so completely, uselessly broken.

Techno took out his little notebook, opening a new page. He’d just write down what he needed and then not show it. But he’d have it just in case.

_I think I’m panicking._ He wrote, as neatly as his shaking hands would allow. _(Because of the cold.)_ He paused for a moment and then added, _I’m sorry._

He looked at Wilbur. He was tapping his hand to the beat of whatever he was listening to. He would want to know, he would want to know Techno needs him. He would, he would, _he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t,_ he would.

He just had to clench his fists and do it. It would be worse, he reasoned, if he waited until he was full on panicking before he told Wilbur. 

Techno leaned forward and tapped Wilbur’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Wilbur asked, turning around and pulling out an earbud. He didn’t seem upset yet. _(He won’t be upset, he’s my brother.)_

Techno passed him the piece of paper, fidgeting with his hands anxiously. It only took Wilbur a moment to read it, his brow creasing in worry.

“Hey, hey, Techno,” he said softly. “We’re okay, you’re okay. I’m not upset, alright? You don’t have to apologize. Can I come sit next to you?”

Techno could feel his body untense a little, his shoulders dropping in relief. Of course Wilbur wasn’t mad. He was never mad. He was always just... _here._ And loving. And safe. Techno nodded, moving to give Wilbur room.

Wilbur got up, leaving his books on the grass, and sat down close to him. Techno couldn’t help but lean in. Wilbur smiled and started to wrap his arms around him, glancing at him to see if it was okay. Techno just melted into his chest.

Soft murmuring. “I’ve got you, you’re safe. Dad will be home soon, and we can all curl up inside under lots of blankets. He can make hot chocolate if you want it. We could keep watching that documentary, yeah? It’s all okay, I’m here, it’s all okay.”

Wilbur was warm. His thick yellow hoodie was soft, and Techno buried his face in it. He was shaking against him a little bit, but it didn’t seem to bother his brother, who was rubbing his back gently.

“Here,” Wilbur said, pulling his beanie carefully over Techno’s head, folding up the sides so it didn’t obscure his eyes. “warmth.”

Techno hummed quietly, trying to ignore the tears gathering in his eyes. How different would those nights have been if Wilbur had been there with him? If they could’ve kept each other warm? Why had he had to be alone?

No, no, it didn’t matter, because Wilbur was here now. He was here, holding him close, keeping him warm, keeping him safe. He dried his tears on Wilbur’s hoodie.

“I love you,” Wilbur murmured, pulling his fingers through Techno’s hair.

Techno looked at him, barely audibly whispering, “I love you too.”

Wilbur’s eyes brightened. Being able to talk usually meant the worst of it was over. And it had never really gotten that bad.

“You just pulled yourself back from a panic attack,” he said, grinning. “You madman. You absolute _god.”_

Techno rolled his eyes. _“You_ pulled me back,” he whispered, not ready to return to normal volume yet.

“Well, they don’t call me the Little Brother Calmer for nothing.”

Techno punched him playfully, voice still quiet. “They don’t call you that at all.”

Wilbur sighed dramatically, leaning into Techno. “Everything has to be a competition around here.”

It was still cold. And Techno still didn’t like it. But with his brother here, laughing and smiling and holding him close, it didn’t bother him so much.

Phil let them get delivery that night. Pizza, Techno’s favourite. He curled up with Wilbur under a huge pile of fluffy blankets on the couch, Phil exasperatedly grinning at them peeking out like two little owls. 

It was snowing outside, but inside it was warm, and comfy, and Techno had never felt more safe.

**Author's Note:**

> commente? mayhaps?
> 
> (you can find more stories set in this au on my account!!)


End file.
